The conventional power cable, communication cable and signal cable can not indicate whether it is in live state, and also can not indicate the direction of the current in said cable.
It is known that the electroluminescence cable is widely used for decorating the lamps. For example, CN 02115607.7 disclosed an electroluminescence cable and a method for producing the same. The electroluminescence cable consists of at least a linear conductor as a central electrode, a layer of insulating material applied on the central electrode, a electroluminescence layer of mixture of fluorescent powder and binder applied on the layer of insulating material, a transparent conductive layer composed of nano grade conductive substance which the diameter of particle is equal to or smaller than 20 nm applied on the electroluminescence layer, the nano grade conductive substance as the transparent conductive layer also penetrate into the gaps formed in the mixture of the fluorescent powder and binder as the electroluminescence layer and at least a linear conductor as an outer electrode wound in spiral form on the above transparent conductive layer.